hope is an anchor
by slashfantic
Summary: Jude Jacob is new to anchor beach and he meets a guy who he falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or their sexuality. The characters are property of ABC family.

This is my first time writing fan fiction. I hope you enjoy and please review. This story contains under age smut. If you don't like it then don't read it.

OK well enjoy my story. I will update shortly.

Jude is new new anchor beach. His sister Callie and him have been in foster care for years now. Recently him and Callie have been adopted by Steff and Lena. Steff and Lena are a lesbian couple. They have three other kids besides Jude and Callie.

Jude walks through the doors of anchor beach school, the kids around him are screaming and laughing like hyenas. When Jude enters his math class he sees this boy who is taller than him and a little more built. Jude sits down and the boy walks over to Jude and interduces himself. ''Hey I'm Connor. Are you new to the school? '' '' I'm Jude. Yeah I recently moved here with my sister.'' Jude replies blushing a little. Then Connor sits next to Jude when the bell for class to start rings. The whole entire time Jude would look over at Connor and admire the cute brunette sitting next to him. He kept staring at Connor's developing muscles. Connor notices Jude staring at him with a look of pure passion as if Jude likes Connor. '' Do you like any thing you see?'' Connor asks with a faint smile on the right corner of his lips. Jude stares at him confused at what Connor just said. Then Jude spoke '' Um actually yeah I - I do.'' ( _Jude knew he was gay from when he could rember_. _So what he said really didn't bother him but he never admitted to a guy he just met.) _Connor was dumbfounded by what this brown hairlookin scrawny hot looking 12 year old boy. '' wait did I just call him hot. No impossible right. Well he is kinda cute. I am straight aren't I '' Connor thought to himself as he and Jude smiled at each other.

The bell rings and class ends. Jude has science next. '' um c-connor do you know where room 112 is'' Jude asked '' yeah actually I go there next. Why don't I walk you there?'' Connor replies hoping to be around him more. Jude nods and gestures for Connor to lead the way. As they head to the stair to go to the second floor Jude feels Connor hand brush against his own. The touch last longer than it should. When they get into science the teacher gets in front of the class. '' Good morning everyone today we are starting our lessons on DNA and RNA. Now the project is for you and a partner to build a model of either DNA or RNA. Now go ahead and pick your partners.'' Connor walks over to Jude. '' Hey do you wanna be my partner? We can get started Saturday at your house is that OK?'' '' yeah let me ask my moms.'' Jude replied.

''OK its a date.'' Connor said.

Jude walks in the house with a smile. '' hey Jude how was school today? Anything interesting happen?" Steff and Lena asked in unison. '' hey can my friend Connor come over Saturday we have a science project?'' Yeah why not Steff said smiling at Lena. Thank you moms. Jude said giving them a hug while smiling and blushing a little. Jude ran to him and his and his step brother Jesus' room and called Connor.

Connor: Hello

Jude: Hi is this Connor? It's Jude you know from school.

Connor: yes, oh hi Jude. How are you?

Jude: I'm good. My moms said you can come over Saturday.

Connor : cool. Hey I gotta go my mom is making dinner. Love you bye.

Wait did I just say that to a guy.

Jude: OK see you tomorrow.

Wait Connor just told me he loves me. What was that about.

Jude hangs up the phone and lays back on his bed smiling.

Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get the story rolling. Next one should have some action.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters or their sexuality. They are property of ABC family. This contains under age smut. If you don't like it don't read it.

Thank you for the reviews. Like I said this is my first time writing fan fiction so the first few chapters are me getting my feel.

****************************†********************************************************************

Jude lays on his bed smiling. Connor just told him I love you.

''Jude come for dinner" he heard Steff say. Jude comes down with a smile creeping on his face. The entire family notices this. Steff and Lena smile and nod at each other. "So Jude who's the lucky girl?" Jesus ask. Callie nudges him. Jude caught of guard. '' um ...well ... its not really um ...'' ''Jesus did you do your homework? Steff interrupts.

Time Break Friday at school

Connor's POV

Connor is standing in front of his and Jude's lockers.

" I can't believe I told Jude that I love him. Do I really? Where is this coming from?

Ah crap here he comes. Try to smile.'' Connor thought to himself.

Jude: hey Connor

Connor: hey Jude ready for math?

Jude: yeah let's go.(Jude grabs Connor's hand)

I let Jude take my hand and drag mto math class. Only we aren't in math we are in the bathroom. Jude shuts the door and locks it.

Connor : hey what are doing?

Next thing I know Jude presses his plush purple lips on mine. It was haste but good.

Jude: I love you too.

He kisses me again this time his tongue pressing against my lips.I kiss back grabbing the back of his moan then I realize we have math.

Me: hey Jude I really like this but we should get to math.

Jude : OK lets go.

I place a kiss on his cheek. " alright''

We head to math with my arm on his shoulder.

Jude's POV

I can't believe I just kissed Connor and he kissed me back. Now he has his arm around me. As we enter the class I feel his arm leave my shoulder. We sit down in our seats. The class begins and he places his hand on my thigh. I squeal at his touch. Connor has his hand there all throughout class gently rubbing my leg. All I can concentrate on is his hand. Class ends and we head to science class. As we walk down the hallway.

Me: Connor so what does this mean... you know are...we a thing?

Connor: yeah I really like you.

Me: yay Connor .

I hug him and give him a quick peck on the get to science class and sit down. A smile creeps on my face. Class goes super slow. Class finally ends and its time for lunch. We head for the line and Connor grabs my hand. He pulls me to a spot on the beach where no one can see us. He motions me to sit next to him. So I sit down and place my hand on his. He leans in and kisses me hastily and rough. Kiss back with some passion. My tongue brushes against his lips. His lips open and his tongue explores my mouth.

Then Jesus comes over. '' ugmmhm Jude is that you and who is that?'' We unlock our lips and look up. Jesus has a startled look on his face. '' um... well this is... um Connor he's my...( I look over at Connor and he nods) boyfriend. Connor is my boyfriend." I say.

Jesus looks over Connor like he's making sure he won't hurt me. Like a brother does. '' well as long as your happy I'm happy. Do moms know? He states. I nod no. '' well once your ready you'll tell them.'' Well I gotta go Connor don't hurt him. Jesus walks away. Connor looks at me and we laugh together.

Well I hope you enjoy. Please review. I am open to ideas for the chapter. So feel free to pm me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters or know their sexuality. They are property of ABC family. This a work of complete fiction.

This story contains acts of homosexuality between minors. If you do not like this then don't read it.

Sorry for the wait I've had writers block. I have been getting ready for school. So the next update might be a while.

A special shout out to Jonnor lyfe for helping me out.

**********†***************************************************************************************************************************

Jude and Connor had just told Jesus that they are going out. The bell for P.E. rang and the boys ran down the hall. Connor grabbing Jude's hand by the wrist. People noticed this but didn't think much. The boys came busting through the locker room doors. ''We're here! We're here !'' Connor yelled as he let go of Jude's hand which now has a little bruise. ''Alright you two change and run two extra laps after P.E. today. Got it? '' coach yelled. Both boys nodded. Let's go boys hop to it. Jude and Connor changed into their p.e clothes. A white top and black basketball shorts. Connor's white shirt clings to his biceps and abs. His shorts are slightly baggy. Jude looks and smiles as Connor meets his gaze. '' what ?'' Smiles Connor. ''Nothing you're just ...'' '' hey boys let's go'' yells coach. They run to meet up with the other guys. They leave the locker room and what they see is unbelievable. The whole gym is likea military boot camp. They have an obstacle course with a climbing wall, tire walks, barbed wire crawl zone. Rope climbing, and a sparing zone.

''Alright boys here's what's gonna happen you are going to pair up and complete this course first team to get to the finish line wins. The losers will fight off in the sparing rings.'' Coach says. Everyone team up. Oh I forgot the winners get next of no p.e..''. Jude go towards Connor gets ready to speak.'' Of course Jude we can be partners'' Connor finishes Jude's thought.

''Line up. Get set. Go maggots go.'' Coach says signaling the start of the race. The boys run to the first challenge the balance beams. Jude and Connor grab each others wrist for balance as they walk across and clear the first beam. They reach the second beam and look back the other guys are falling over each other. They laugh and clear the second beam. Jude steps down and turns to grab Connor's hand and his foot buckles under his weight and falls. ''Omg Jude are you ok.?'' Connor yells and picks up Jude rushing to the nurses office. Jude clings to Connor's chest hearing his heart. For some reason this seems to calm Jude down. Honestly he liked being entangled in Connor's strong but developing arms. They reach the nurse's office.

''Help! Help! Help me !'' Connor screams as he runs in carrying Jude who is snuggled into the arms of his boyfriend. The nurse sees this and asks what happened. Connor tells her as he sets Jude down and hold his hand while he finishes and the nurse checks the leg. ''From what I can tell he definetly broke his ankle and needs to be taken to the hospital.'' The nurse tells Connor. ''He's going to be fine. Do you know who we can contact to let them know we are transporting him to anchor beach memorial hospital.? Connor shakes his head no. Jude says Lena the school V.P. Connor runs to tell her what happened.

''Lena Jude broke his ankle and they are taking him to the hospital the EMTs will be here in 15 minutes." Connor yells running in . Lena looks at Connor and can see the hurt on his face. And asks him what happened. Connor tells her and sits down gasping for breath. They both get up and Lena puts her hand on Connor's shoulder and gestures for him to lead the way. As they reach the nurse's office they see Jude being carried away on the stretcher. Lena states she's Jude's mom. So she gets to ride. Connor stops her and faces her. ''I was um... wondering if...I can ... come along. I can't really explain this but Jude needs me. We ...are what you can say close. Connor says looking at the ground. Lena looks at him and sees the tears in his eyes. She sighs and says OK but I'm letting your parents know you went to help with a student and if they say yes. Then you can come. Connor jumps up and hugs Lena saying thank you. Lena calls his parents they said yes. Knowing Connor was a nice boy who helps others. Unknowing to Connor or Jude she asked if Connor could stay the night since the student was her son jude and they have gotten to be close. Plus they could work on their science project together over the weekend.

They arrive at the hospital Connor holding Jude's hand and telling its gonna be OK. The doctor comes in and takes Jude to get fitted for a cast and Connor begs the doctor to allow him to come. The doc looks at Lena and she nods. The doctor agrees and Connor hops on the bed with Jude smiling. They are wheeled down the hallway and Jude has his cast on. The entire time Connor just sat there smiling and rubbing Jude's face. ''Wow what great love for a young age'' a nurse commented. The boys return to Lena and sit down for a bit while Jude's discharge papers are being drawn up. Lena said she will down the hall for a minute. Connor takes this chance and kisses Jude on his cheek. Jude grabs Connor's face and lightly presses his lips against Connors. Connor kisses back parting his lips and presses his tongue against Jude's lips begging for access. Jude allows Connor's tongue to explore his mouth. Jude instinctively rubs his hands against Connors back. Connor moans into the kiss while grabbing the back of judges head. They hear a nurse at the door and break the kiss. Looking at the nurse with shocked looks. She checks Jude's vitals and leave the two alone once more. After what happened the laugh and hug each other. Lena walks in a few minutes later with a bag Connor finds familiar. She tells them they can leave so Connor picks up Jude in his arms. Where's the car Lena ?'' He asks. Lena laughs and shows him the way. Connor sits Jude down in the car and sits next to him. Lena starts the car and heads home. ''Oh Connor before I forget your parents said its OK for you to spend the night.'' She says patting the bag in the front seat. Both boys smile at each other.

Time break : dinner at the Foster's house.

''Jesus is at a friend's house, Brandon is at his dad's and Marianna is at Lexi's house.'' Steff tells Lena and the boys as they arrive just in time for dinner.

"So Connor you and Jude are friends?'' Callie ask. Connor nods and smiles at Jude. Steff and Lena smile at each other with a mental understanding. They eat flounder Steff made for dinner. After they all ate Connor offers to do the dishes with Jude. They start to reach for the same plate and their hands touch causing the boys to laugh in unison. After they finish while laughing Connor carries Jude to his and Jesus' room. Once in privacy Connor looks Jude in his eyes. '' you know when you fell I didn't know if you were OK. I was so devestated I couldn't breath. I know I'm young but I couldn't see how I would live with out you.'' Connor says and plants a kiss on Jude's hand. Jude blushes and kisses Connor. I don't think I could live without you either. Connor hugs Jude and deeep down he knew Jude was meant for him. Steff walks in on the boys watching TV and ask Connor if he could help Jude in the bath since he can't get his cast wet. Both boys blush and Connor nods yes.

Connor carries Jude into the bathroom and sets him down on a chair and turns on the water. He grabs a washcloth and some body wash. He looks at Jude. ''So babe do you want me to take of your clothes or can you do?'' ''Um... I can take off my shirt but...um can u help with my shorts.'' Jude ask nervously. Connor agrees and slowly takes Jude shorts off exposing his pale thin legs. Connor smiles as he sees Jude's black Calvin Klein briefs. Connor fumbles with the waistband of Jude's briefs and looks up at Jude. Who is smiling at him. Connor then yanks the briefs down and gasp. What he sees is perfection in his eyes. Jude's hairless 5 inch teen cock at half mast. Connor smiles at the beauty of his boyfriend's naked body before him. Jude blushes. Connor notices how uncomfortable Jude is so he takes off his clothes exposing his some what toned abs and biceps. Connor drops his pants revealing his 6 inch teen cock rock hard. Jude and Connor stare at each other not knowing what to do. Connor cups his hands and scoops up water to wet Jude's pale and smooth skin. After Jude is damp Connor lathers soap on his chest and arms. His hand travel lower to Jude's cock as his hand reaches the base. He leans in and kisses the head Jude twitches at the touch but Connor keeps kissing the head. Then in one one movement he swallows all of Jude's cock. Jude moans and thrust upward. Connor bobs his head up and down with a steady rhythm. Jude pulls Connor off and kisses him.. ''later baby but I think we should bet cleaned up and mover some where more private Connor nods. Both boys clean up and leave the bathroom in towels. Connor gingerly places Jude down. Towel falls off. Connor gets on top of Jude's naked body and kisses him. Jude and Connor kiss for about five minutes. Connor is grinding against Jude's cock. He feels the head slide between his ass crack. Juse stops kissing and grabs Connor's cock and start to stroke it. Connor moans and kisses Jude's neck leaving little marks on the pale skin. ''Connor I want to taste your cock.'' Connor nods and places his cock right at Jude's lips. Jude smiles and licks the head sending shivers through Connors body. Jude takes Connor's cock into his mouth and smiles. Connor moans and thrust a little bit. Jude starts to Bob up and down that 6 inch teen cock. Connor is shaking and moaning as Jude pleases him in ways he never knew possible. Jude could see Connor's hung balls tightened up so he pops off with a loud smacking sound. ''I want you in me baby.'' Jude says. Connor asks him if he was ready. Jude nodded yes. Connor lifted judges leg exposing his tight pink hole. Connor smiles and leans in kisses the rosebud. Jude moans. Connor sticks his tongue out and licks the hole with a hunger as if he was starved. As Connor's tongue went in out of Jude's hole, Jude moan and shook at the feeling. He wanted more. Please baby let me feel your cock in me. Jude pleaded Connor told Jude if it hurt to much tell him and he would stop. Jude agreed. Connor positions him self and takes a deep breath. The tip brushes the soft entrance Connor pushes in more. He feels Jude's warm insides wrap around his cock. He pushes in more he notices Jude's face and stops. ''Am I hurting you Jude ?'' '' just takes a while to adjust. You can keep going. I'm fine I promise.'' Connor nods and pushes in and pulses out quickening his pace. Jude moans louder which causes Connor to go faster. He never felt like this before it was almost instinctive. He bends down and kisses Jude. '' you look cute with my cock in you baby but you are always cute.'' Connor whispers in Jude's ear. Jude starts to jerk off while Connor is sliding his cock in out of him. Both boys are in heaven when Connor feels his balls tightning up. He jerked off before so he knew what that means. '' baby I'm gonna cum.'' He says Jude telss him to cum in him. Connor pounds harder and faster causing Jude to cum on his stomach. The sight of Jude Cumming sent Connor over the edge. Three spurts of cum went inside Jude filling him up. Connor pulls out and kisses Jude on the lips. '' I love you baby'' he says to Jude grabs a towel and cleans them both off. ''I love you too Connor." Jude said. Jude rolls on his side. Connor snuggles in close and wraps his arm over Jude while placing a blanket over them. Connor and Jude felt like this was meant to be. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Jude woke up in Connor's arms and smiled. He felt at home wrapped up in the soon to be Hunk's arms. Connor woke up with Jude smiling at him. 'Good morning baby'' Connor said kissing Jude on the forehead. Connor gets up and gets dress and dresses Jude too. He then carries Jude down to break feast . As they eat Callie sees how Jude and Connor look at each other. She smiles to herself knowing her brother is happy. Jude and Connor head up stairs to work on their project. After an hour they are done. Connor takes the time to look around the room he asked Jude if anything his. Unfortunately Jude's only possession is a pocket watch that belonged to his grandpa. Jude looks down and studders as he tells Connor that his dad is in jail. After they play video games for a while Connor's mom arrives to pick him up. He hands Jude his PSP and tells him he could keep it. Connor kisses Jude and gives him his cell number. ''Text me baby I'll miss you.'' Jude nods and smiles. He can't believe he could be happy after all that happened to him.

*********************†*****************************************†**********************************************************************

Hope guys enjoy. Feel free to comment . This is my first sex scene so please comment any thoughts should have a new update within a week if not sooner. OK well bye


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters or their sexuality. They belong to ABC family. This story contains underage acts of homosexuality. If you do not like don't read.

OK hey now that I got the legal stuff out of the way. Thank you all who have been reading my story. This might be my last update for a while with school starting. I will try and update at least once a week. Please review and follow my story to be notified when I do update. Also I wrote another story so please go read that one. Its called unlucky charlie. I might update it one more time then end it. OK enough of my babbling here's the story.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * †*************************-*-*-**-**************************************************************************

Monday at school.

Jude walks into the entrance on crutches. Everyone stares at him. He slowly walks to his locker. Trying to avoid the attention he was getting. He opens his locker and starts to put his books in and grab out the one he needs. He then places a picture of Connor on his locker door. He's about ready to shut his locker door when. ''So you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me. Wow I thought you would have told me. Now I know how you feel about me.'' Says a familiar voice. Jude turns around and hugs the mystery voice. ''Don't worry he has nothing on you baby.'' Jude says hugging him tighter. ''So do want me to help you to class while you tell me about your boyfriend.'' Jude nods yes. As him and the Connor walk to class holding hands people stare. Jude notices and starts to squirm and accidentally falls on Connor. they lay there with Jude on top staring at donors brown eyes. Connor places his hands on Jude's hips and smiles. People just walk around them. Jude tries to get up an falls back down. Connor laughs a little bit. Helping Jude up as much a possible. Once they get up they head for class. During their math class Connor's hand slides up and down the inside of Jude's leg. Jude lets out a stifled moan. Class ends a little while later. So they head for science. They turn in their project, which of course the get an ''A + '' on it. Which made Jude squeal in pleasure. Connor just stands there and smiles as he watches Jude get to Connor that this the first "A" of any kind Jude has received in school. The bell rings and they head for lunch.

Once they grabbed their food they head for their spot on the beach where no one can see what they are doing. The place is near the far end of campus behind a bunch of palm trees surrounded by hibiscus bushes with a single bench. So the boys sit down and place their trays begin to eat their sloppy joes. Once finishing the sandwiches Connor notices a little piece of Joe on Jude's lip so he leans forward and kisses Jude right on the lips. He can taste Jude's food. His tongue rakes across Jude's lips and Jude opens his mouth granting entrance for Connor's tongue. As Connor's tongue snakes around Jude's mouth trying to assert dominance Jude puts his hands around Connor's head and moves closer. In the the process knocking off both trays onto the sand. Connor starts to pull of his shirt when Jude tells him to wait for after school. Connor nods and leans in and tilts his head as him and Jude kiss until the bell rings. As they run to their classes judges tells Connor that he come over so they do home work together. All of sudden Connor comes to Jude and places a kiss on his cheek. ''I love you Jude.'' Connor says in front of the school. All you can hear whispers and see shocked looks on the spectators' faces.

Time break after school

Jude and Connor are in Jude's room with the door closed doing homework. Well Jude is trying to do homework and Connor is kissing Jude and rubbing his hand all over judges body exploring his small body. ''Come on baby we got do this last problem and then we'll have fun.'' Judges says winking. ''Promise Jude'' Connor says pouting his lip. Jude nods yes and Connor smiles and starts to help Jude figure out the problem. Jude pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. How did he end up falling in love with such a hot and horny teen that is Connor. Once done with their problem Connor knocks off the books from Jude's bed. He then staddles Jude and kisses Jude's neck. Jude moans and bites conmor's earlobe. Coon or attacks Jude's mouth and pauses to to take off his shirt. Jude takes the chance and does the same while unbuttoning Connor's pants revealing that Connor has gone commando in his blue jeans today. Jude smiles and kisses conmor's nipple. This sends a shiver down Connor's body causing him to moan. Jude takes this as a good sign and flips Connor over and then kisses down his chest and abs. He then reaches his lover's cock and kisses the head twice then licks the underside of the shaft. Connor moans and bucks his hips. Jude swoops down on the cock in front of him going all the way down swirling his tongue around the shaft. Connor is just a mess moaning and saying years baby yes yes go baby right there oh yeah. Jude just sucks away twisting head evey once in a while. Connor pulls him off and bends him over pulling his pants down just below his ass. Connor takes his tongue and enter Jude's hole and licks it clean. He then positions his cock be fore Jude's tight hole and pushes in. Jude moans and pushes back onto Connor's cock. Connor pushes in more and more. Then he gives Jude's ass and starts to push in and out fast. He then quickens his pace to where his balls are slapping Jude's ass. '''Ahhhhhhh yeahhhh baby fuuuuuckkkkk mere connnnor yeah.'' Is all Jude can say as his prostate is hit again and again Connor picks up his pace even more causing the bed to shake and Jude to bite a pillow so as not cause his moans being heard. Conno then bends down and whispers in Jude's ear. '' baby you feel so good'' then Connor cums in Jude. He pulls out and turns over jude and sucks him off till he cums in his mouth.

Jude kisses Connor and tells him that he loves him and can't wait for more. Connor kisses his forehead and says yeah me too baby. They get redressed and snuggle with each other. Jude in Connor's arm right where he should be. They slip into a peaceful sleep. They are woken up due to Jesus telling them that Connor hast go home. Connor kisses Jude and hugs him. I love you with my heart baby.'' Jude is speechless this is the first time in his life that someone said that and he knew that Connor meant it. Jesus takes Connor down stairs and escorts him outside. He then walks up to the room and sees Jude asleep with one of Connor's shirts. Jesus smiles and goes to bed.

...-.-...-...-.-._-.-.-..-.-?...?...

Well I hope you guys enjoy . Please review and follow so you can know when I update. Well bye.


	5. contest 1

I do not own the characters or their sexuality. They are property of ABC family.

OK so I don't know if you saw the Foster's summer finale. I did so when Connor asked Jude if he told his moms what happened on the camping trip it got me thinking. Then Jude said that him and Connor did do something that can be view as wrong. I know I'm jumping the gun by writing this but I can do so much with this.

I apologize for being late with an update I've been busy with school and work I'll update when I can.

I have two ideas one is to go off the season finale or go with my second idea.

You my readers can decide since I can't make up my mind. Plz comment or message me on here with a or b as your choice. Then tomorrow I'll update and those who voted for the winning choice will get a shout out.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters or their sexuality. They are property of ABC family.

I have decided to do both ideas. So I hope u enjoy and have a pleasant time also you who voted thank you. Favorite my story and other stories. I'm always up for suggestions. If you have an idea or want submit a chapter pm me and I'll respond. This is a collaborative piece of writing so my readers participate as much as you I'm done rambling enjoy your story, have a nice labor day.

Connor and Jude got ready for the school camping trip. Connor's dad thinks Jude is gay and doesn't want Connor to hang out with him. Connor is in love with Jude so he disobeys his father and offers to sleep with Jude in the tent. So Connor packs his clothes and a couple of condoms and some cologne that Jude likes. Ralph Lauren. He knows how much Jude likes that smell mixed with his musk. Connor sees he has a text on his phone. He checks it and it reads '''_ hey baby can't wait till this weekend. I'm going to enjoy your embrace.-J.''_ Connor smiles and replies me too I love puts his phone away and finishes packing when the bus pulls up. He dashes out side and boards the bus and sits right next to Jude and hugs him.

They arrive at the campsite and set their bags down. '' alright boys and girls you have to set up your own tents and all food must go in to the brown bag over there she say pointing to a tarp with rope attached to it.'' The class gets busy and set up their tents. Connor Jude get their tent up pretty quick and get the air mattress Steff had packed and blown that up. Once the tent is all setup with all of the boys things they head outside. They come out with Connor's arm draped around Jude's shoulder smiling and laughing. Lena smiles and makes a remark to one of the teachers. ''Well the sure do look happy huh? I'm sure am glad has found a friend.'' Jude and Connor walk down a trail and find themselves at a little creek. Connor drags Jud to the edge and smiles as he pulls of his shirt revealing his abs. Jud notices that Connor ha started working out. Connor then drops his pants leaving him in his purple Calvin then kisses him and smiles as Connor pulls of Jude's shirt and pants leaving Jude in his neon yellow boxers. Connor smiles and jumps in the Creek pulling Jude in with him. Connor swims and pulls Jude into an embrace and kisses him. His tongue laps Jude's and begs for entrance. Jude finally give in and his mouth his explored by Connor's tounge. All of a sudden the boys hear a rustling in the bushes and back away and start swimming apart. when Lena pops hr head and sees the boys swimming and tell the class to join in if the want Jude is splashed on by one of the girls. After a while Lena tells everyone to go back to camp and prepare for dinner. Everyone does as they are told and prepares for dinner. After dinner they get ready for smores. Jude tells Lena he is going for bed she says OK and tells Connor to keep an eye on him. What she didn't know that Connor was going to keep more than his eye on Jude.

Both boys go in their tent and start to kiss. Jude pushes connor onto the air mattress and climbs on top of him and kisses his neck and sucks a little hickey. He takes Connor's shirt off and kisses down his chest right to the waistband of Connor's pants. Connor smiles and unbuckles his pants and slides his pants down. Jude smiles and swallows the whole length in one swift motion. Connor moans and slowly thrust upwards Jude just bobs his head up and down. Jude smiles and thinks how lucky is to have a great man Connor and he know the Connor feels the same. Connor moans and shoots his load in Jude's mouth. Connor laughs and smiles. Ooops I guess you were that good. He missed Jude and taste his teen spunk on Jude's lips. Connor kisses back and starts to takes off Jude's pants and kiss down his abs. Jude smiles and allows Connor to suck him off. Jude then shoots his load. Connor and Jude get dress and snuggle together. They fall asleep and wake up the next morning.

************************************************†*************************************************************************************

Time break Monday at school.

Jude and Connor are walking down the holding hands. Some guys see this and jump them. Vito is the punch to in the stomach and Connor falls to the ground. Jude steps screaming '' stop please stop you guys stop can't you see he is doen .'' Vito pushes Jude down and starts to walk away. ''Don't you Fucking go anywhere Vito'' Jude screams as he punches Vito in the stomach hard over and over. Jude rushes to Connor and calls Lena . Lena rushes over and asked what happened. Jude tells her everything about him and Connor. Lena calls 911 and tells Jude not to worry.

Hope you enjoyed till next time. Stay sexy


End file.
